mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snails/Gallery
Season one Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|Boast Busters Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Season two Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Snips blushing S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well CMC clubhouse S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Magic Duel Season four Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies View of Crowd S04E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie pulls out wallet of photos S6E11.png Pinkie points at photo of Cheese Sandwich S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Snails wiping his sweat away S6E14.png Snails "I thought we were gonna have to" S6E14.png Snails is afraid of learning S6E14.png|Knowledge is a power Snails does not want. Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Scootaloo "that's so cool!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I'm finally old enough to race!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed excitement S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Buckball Season Snails walking down the road S6E18.png|Carryin' my water, carryin' my water... Snails singing as he carries water S6E18.png|...carryin' my water, on my shoulder pole! Snails looking at incoming softballs S6E18.png Snails catches softballs with his water buckets S6E18.png|WHAT THE-? HOW? Snails "you should be more careful" S6E18.png Snails returns softballs to Applejack S6E18.png Snails levitating one of the baskets S6E18.png Snails "what do you want me to do with it?" S6E18.png Snails in brief surprise S6E18.png Snails catches balls in the basket S6E18.png|It's always the quiet ones... Snails carefree "anything else?" S6E18.png Snails "I guess I'll find out" S6E18.png Snails "I don't really have anything else to do" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "with you on the team" S6E18.png Rainbow "one step closer to crushing Appleloosa!" S6E18.png Applejack "clear who the other two players should be" S6E18.png AJ, Rainbow, and Snails look at Fluttershy and Pinkie S6E18.png Rainbow Dash chuckling S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "you two, obviously!" S6E18.png AJ and Rainbow nod at Fluttershy and Pinkie S6E18.png Pinkie Pie "that's 'uncredible'!" S6E18.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails looking confused S6E18.png Applejack "I can't explain it" S6E18.png Applejack "you two are really good at this game" S6E18.png Applejack "if it means beatin' Appleloosa" S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow grin at each other S6E18.png Applejack "quicker than Granny Smith can core an apple" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash ageeing with Applejack S6E18.png Fluttershy "I had a pretty good time" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie flips through the air S6E18.png Pinkie Pie dancing with joy S6E18.png Snails juggling softballs and baskets S6E18.png Snails meditating with floating baskets S6E18.png Snails effortlessly catches Fluttershy's ball S6E18.png Applejack and Pinkie watch Snails meditate S6E18.png Pinkie "practice was supposed to make us better" S6E18.png Fluttershy "we just need a little rest" S6E18.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Snails leaving S6E18.png Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie surprised; Snails looks stoic S6E18.png Snails "the whole town really seems to care" S6E18.png Snails still okay with playing S6E18.png Ponyville buckball teams on Appleloosa practice field S6E18.png Snails ready to play buckball S6E18.png Ponyville buckball teams having a practice game S6E18.png Applejack starts the practice game buckoff S6E18.png Snails returning the ball to the field S6E18.png Snails taking a nap S6E18.png Softball rolling toward Snails S6E18.png Snails "finally!" S6E18.png Snails catches the softball under the basket S6E18.png Snails suggests not thinking about it S6E18.png Snails "I don't think about anything" S6E18.png|"Seriously, I don't think about anything!" Snails emphasizing "ever" S6E18.png Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie out of breath S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "you guys are amazing!" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie "Braeburn is really good!" S6E18.png Snails "you know what I would do?" S6E18.png|"You know what I would do?" Pinkie Pie teasing Snails S6E18.png|"Not think about it?" Snails about to say "not think about it" S6E18.png|"Not think about-" Snails in surprise S6E18.png|*pause* Snails "oh, yeah, that" S6E18.png|"Oh yeah, that!" Appleloosa defender deflects the ball S6E18.png Appleloosa defender catches ball with her abs S6E18.png Appleloosa defender sends the ball flying S6E18.png Appleloosa defender fails to catch Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Ponyville buckball team celebrate their victory S6E18.png Applejack "you three made quite an impression!" S6E18.png|The unlikeliest of teams. Braeburn congratulating the Ponyville team S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie surrounded by friends S6E18.png Ponyville team sharing a laugh S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer consoling Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "am I?!" S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight hear a knock at the door S7E14.png Season eight The Break Up Break Down Snips and Snails walking through Ponyville S8E10.png Sweetie Belle talking to Snips and Snails S8E10.png Sweetie Belle "it's okay to say no!" S8E10.png Sweetie hoping Snips and Snails say no S8E10.png Chart of Sweetie's possible secret admirers S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happy to see Big Mac S8E10.png Spike "how long have you been not hiding?" S8E10.png Discord appears behind Spike and the CMC S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling everyone to leave S8E10.png Apple Bloom asks what's going on S8E10.png Sweetie Belle "we worked so hard" S8E10.png Crusaders shocked by Big Mac's outburst S8E10.png Spike, Discord, and CMC shocked; Sweetie Belle crying S8E10.png Spike "where are you goin'?" S8E10.png Spike and CMC notice Discord is gone S8E10.png Marks for Effort School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Scootaloo quickly dismissing the members S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png Season nine Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Snails levitating a buckball basket S9E6.png Overhead view of buckball stadium S9E6.png Snails levitating the buckball basket again S9E6.png Ponyville team wins against Fiery Fricket's team S9E6.png Split-screen of Flluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S9E6.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails see themselves on movie screen S9E6.png Pinkie Pie "do you think they know we're here?" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "they have a pretty good idea" S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Snails "a pretty good idea about what?" S9E6.png Snails stuffing his face with popcorn S9E6.png Ponies exiting the movie theater S9E6.png Team Ponyville fan approaches main ponies S9E6.png Fan colt cheering for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Snails "yep, it's us" S9E6.png Snails looking at fan colt's paper S9E6.png Snips getting a lucrative idea S9E6.png Snips with dollar signs in his eyes S9E6.png Snips "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S9E6.png Snails "the sound of one hoof clapping?" S9E6.png Snips shouting "yeah!" S9E6.png Snips correcting himself "no!" S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Snails looks at all the bits being offered S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Main ponies observe other buckball team S9E6.png Fluttershy looking back at Snails S9E6.png Daisy giving bits to Snips S9E6.png Snails puts autograph on Daisy's ball S9E6.png Berryshine giving her bits to Snips S9E6.png Snails signing Berryshine S9E6's hat.png Star Bright giving his bits to Ships S9E6.png Snips signing Star Bright's chest S9E6.png Portrait of Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Snails S9E6.png Rainbow "takes up most of my time" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "my dad was a great flyer" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "you don't say" S9E6.png Rainbow chats up Quibble to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Clear Sky trying to pull bucket off of Quibble S9E6.png Clear Sky frees Quibble from the bucket S9E6.png Clear Sky notices Quibble crash off-screen S9E6.png Snails signing a lot of autographs S9E6.png Quibble Pants still at the starting line S9E6.png Snips pulling off his sweatband S9E6.png Snips "I've gotta get back to work" S9E6.png Snails leaving with buckets of paraphernalia S9E6.png Snails sniffing a flower S9E6.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Snails hoof-bump S9E6.png Two buckball teams about to play S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Snails in a meditation pose S9E6.png Buckball lands in Snails' goal bucket S9E6.png Buckball rolling lightly next to Snails S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the next match set S9E6.png Fluttershy flying toward Quibble S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the third match set S9E6.png Buckball falls toward the stadium field S9E6.png Quibble Pants finally scores a point S9E6.png Quibble scores point for the other team S9E6.png Quibble complaining to the referee S9E6.png Wind Sprint "you're not a sportspony!" S9E6.png Wind "it's not fun playing this game with you!" S9E6.png Wind Sprint running away in anger S9E6.png Clear Sky looking mad at Quibble S9E6.png Clear Sky "I told you you didn't need to" S9E6.png Clear Sky "have to rethink all of this" S9E6.png Clear Sky walking away from Quibble S9E6.png Wind Sprint explains buckball basics S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png Scootaloo excited in the front center S9E12.png School foals choking on chalk dust S9E12.png School foals listening to Scootaloo S9E12.png Foals shocked by cragadile's arrival S9E12.png School foals terrified of the cragadile S9E12.png School foals not scared anymore S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Foals leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Rainbow Dash brings Scootaloo to the stage S9E12.png Crusaders holding the Key to the City S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Tender Taps in front of group of foals S9E12.png Tender Taps demonstrates his tap-dancing S9E12.png Snap and Mane walk up to the stage S9E12.png Snap addressing Scootaloo on the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Mane Allgood "that means missing out" S9E12.png Mane and Snap proud of Scootaloo S9E12.png Snap Shutter "if you want to stay" S9E12.png Scoot's parents let her stay in Ponyville S9E12.png Scootaloo jumping toward her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane puzzled; Scootaloo excited S9E12.png Scootaloo "that would be amazing!" S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop from the stage S9E12.png Scootaloo "are you kidding?" S9E12.png Scootaloo proclaims "CMCs forever!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' last high hoof S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Side view of School of Friendship S9E15.png Twilight walks with Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S9E15.png Twilight Sparkle "I was even more surprised" S9E15.png Twilight "between her school and ours!" S9E15.png Twilight leading Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S9E15.png Twilight Sparkle "I want all of you" S9E15.png Wide view of the school buckball field S9E15.png Snails, Fluttershy, and Pinkie looking forward S9E15.png Fluttershy starts to hyperventilate S9E15.png Fluttershy breathes in too much air S9E15.png Fluttershy collapsing onto the ground S9E15.png Pinkie Pie and Snails helping Fluttershy S9E15.png Pinkie Pie holding a glass of water S9E15.png Fluttershy gets splashed with water S9E15.png Fluttershy shaking her head dry S9E15.png Fluttershy "a whole lot of time" S9E15.png Fluttershy nervous about being a coach S9E15.png Twilight "I have faith in my friends" S9E15.png Twilight "the best buckball players" S9E15.png Twilight shouting with excitement S9E15.png Buckball flying toward Fluttershy S9E15.png Fluttershy grabs ball with her tail S9E15.png Snails looking at the flying buckball S9E15.png Buckball sailing across the school field S9E15.png Fluttershy "that is sort of true" S9E15.png Twilight "I asked Rainbow Dash to help" S9E15.png Twilight wondering where Rainbow is S9E15.png Rainbow Dash zooms around the field S9E15.png Rainbow Dash arrives with a large sack S9E15.png Twilight and friends look at pile of equipment S9E15.png Rainbow Dash looking stunned S9E15.png Rainbow buried under sports equipment S9E15.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails approach players S9E15.png Students toss buckballs back and forth S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "what you all just did" S9E15.png Rainbow wants to coach buckball team S9E15.png Rainbow "gonna head down to the field" S9E15.png Snails floating with a blindfold on S9E15.png Pizzelle "balls don't have minds" S9E15.png Snails blindfolded "exactly" S9E15.png Students see buckballs incoming S9E15.png Students duck as Snails catches buckballs S9E15.png Snails catches buckballs while blindfolded S9E15.png Students excited to learn from Snails S9E15.png Rainbow watching the team practice S9E15.png Snails floating in Rainbow's classroom S9E15.png Snails coaching the cheer squad S9E15.png Snails lifting up his blindfold S9E15.png Snails giving sage advice to Rainbow S9E15.png Snails "ask your friends for help" S9E15.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 10 page 4.png Comic issue 10 page 5.png Comic issue 38 cover A.jpg Comic issue 38 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 38 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 39 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 39 page 1.jpg Comic issue 39 page 2.jpg Comic issue 39 page 3.jpg Comic issue 39 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 in Polish page 22.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Micro Issue 2 Variant.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack textless.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 4.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 5.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|Season 1 Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|Season 2 Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png|Season 3 Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Season 4 Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Season 5